


The Only Thing He says

by maeganechan



Series: SemiShira week [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Mentioned Kawanishi Taichi, Mentioned Ushijima Wakatoshi, Short appearance Tendou Satori, prompt: texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 18:27:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7372711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maeganechan/pseuds/maeganechan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Semi was looking for Kawanishi and decided to text Shirabu about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Only Thing He says

**Author's Note:**

> Another short fic :)
> 
> Also, please once again excuse the poor title. Hahaha XD

**Semi:** Shirabu, have you seen Taichi?   
 **Shirabu:** No.   
 **Semi:** Isn’t he in the same class as you?  
 **Shirabu:** No.   
 **Semi:** Is ‘No’ all you’re going to say?  
 **Shirabu:** No.   
 **Semi:** I’m not sure if you’re being sarcastic or not. If you’re not being a sarcastic brat, then just tell me what you wanted to say.  
 **Shirabu:** Maybe a romantic date with you would be nice. 

Semi had to argue with Tendou for a full hour for tricking Shirabu in texting him such an out-of-character text message. Tendou thought at first it was hilarious, but realized that Semi is serious when the latter argued him for one whole hour. Tendou had enough so he has to call Shirabu so he can personally tell the idiot third-year setter that it Shirabu did it on his own free will and Tendou has absolutely _nothing_  to do with this. 

Tendou watched on the sidelines of the disgusting fluff Shirabu and Semi are doing in front of him. So Tendou decided to just leave and tell this story to Ushijima on how their two setters became a thing just because of Shirabu’s cheesy way of asking Semi out on a date. 

**Author's Note:**

> Perhaps this is the shortest? XD


End file.
